Hold Me Close
by skyswear
Summary: Li Xiao Lang is a bachelor who needs a woman to be his wife ASAP. His new live-in maid with green eyes seems to be old enough for the job. M for language and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Xiao Lang sighed as he opened the door to his penthouse. _Goddamn. I need a drink. I also need a wife to shut these Elders and my Mah Ma. They need to mind their own business._

"Xiao Lang you need to get married. You're 24 you need a wife, I got married when I was 18!" I don't care!

"Xiao Lang you need an heir soon or else your sister's son will be the next heir and not your own son!" I don't care!

"Xiao Lang you need a good and beautiful wife who will take care of you!" I don't fucking care!

He walked to his kitchen, dropped his bags on his center island, opened the refrigerator, and drank from the milk carton. Someone coughed behind him and said his name. It was his old maid Ms Leung.

"Mr Li, I'm here to introduce your new live-in maid, Song Xiu Ying (it's Sakura!)," Ms Leung said after she bowed to Xiao Lang with Xiu Ying.

"Hello, Ms Song. I'm Li Xiao Lang, your new employer." Xiao Lang did not actually need to introduce himself. He's Li Xiao Lang. The heir of the Li Clan and the Vice-President of Li Corps. Bachelor of the Year for 3 consecutive years after he celebrated his 21st year. Xiao Lang noticed that the girl is a head shorter than him with big round bright green eyes, and her hair is the color of brown, almost orange. _She'd look fuckable if she tries, but then again who cares if you do it in the dark._

"Nice to meet you, Mr Li, my name is Song Xiu Ying. I hope you'll find my services satisfactory." Xiu Ying at first wasn't nervous about meeting her new employer but now she is very scared. Li Xiao Lang was a very tall man with sharp brown eyes that matched his messy dark chestnut hair. Not to mention that he was also very attractive. She was trying not to look away but she wanted to give him a good impression.

"Well that's it then. I am leaving now Mr Li. Thank you for hiring me all these years," Mr Leung laughed and bowed to Xiao Lang to leave. Xiao Lang thanked her and dismissed Xiu Ying and Ms Leung.

* * *

After Xiao Lang showered and changed, he hopped on to his bed and checked his emails but when he was on the home page, something caught his eye.

**Li Xiao Lang is rumored to marry a mystery heiress in an arranged marriage. **

_Damn I really need to marry a woman asap. Gotta find a girl before I am forced to marry any of those ugly inbred heiresses. I'll probably just pay them then get rid of them when I eventually find a woman I could theoretically live my whole life with and have kids with. Damn those Elders. How can I live forever with one woman if there are enough to fuck a different one every week? I don't understand. I'll never understand. But I really do need to marry a random girl. God any girl would do as long as she's not a fucking crack head._

_Wait. _

_Holy shit._

_My new maid is old enough. _

_I'll ask her tomorrow..._

* * *

Xiao Lang woke up with a knock on his bedroom door. _Hmm it's just 7 am and someone is already knocking on my fucking door. What kind of joke is this? It's Sunday morning for god's sake!_

"Mr Li! I prepared breakfast for you," a voice called out from outside his door.

_Who the... oh yeah my new maid. _He got off his bed and then went to the kitchen to eat on his breakfast table. On his table was a plate of egg and bread and milk tea.

"I hope you'll like them, Mr Li. I heard you always skip breakfast and I thought it would do you good to have breakfast at least once a week," Xiu Ying smiled at him. Xiao Lang mumbled thanks and started to eat his food with a fork and his fingers. Then he drank some milk tea.

_Holy shit it's really good for a breakfast. _"Marry me."

* * *

note: Sakura has 2 names here: Xiu Ying and Sakura. I don't know if the name is Mandarin or Cantonese and I don't know if it matters lol I also don't know if I wrote Mah Ma wrong. If you know Cantonese or anything about names in the Hongkong culture, please tell me so.

I'm trying so hard to make this seem as realistic as it can be.

Anyways, hi guys, I'm Ksama. I've been reading CCS fics since last year and it's my first time writing one for this fandom. It's been so long since I last wrote one. I know it's not the best and it would be nice if someone would tell me what's wrong with my gremmer or my speleng or better yet, be my Beta lol

I don't actually know if inbredding can happen in China/Hongkong bc too many people but it most probably be like European royalty?

thanks for reading Hold Me Close, everyone. Please tell me if you like it then I will upload the next chapter next week. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for making me feel good about my cooking, Mr Li."

"No... Marry me, really marry me."

"Um..."

Xiao Lang motioned for her to sit down and he told her about the many expectations of the Elders and his Mah Ma. "So, please, Xiu Ying... It's Xiu Ying, right?" She nodded. "Will you please marry me?"

She was speechless. _He wants to marry me and he doesn't even know my name._

"You can go to college if you want to and it'll be easier when you carry the Li name. I'll pay for it of course. You don't have to work for me too, I'll get a new maid for us if you like." Now that Xiao Lang was able to look at her properly, he admitted that his maid is indeed pretty. Her complexion makes her green eyes pop out and her hair could only compliment her face.

"But what kind of relationship will it be, Mr Li? I don't have any experience in those. I don't even know a husband's expectations."

Before Xiao Lang could answer, the kettle whistled. "Hold on a second, Mr Li," she said. She rose up and Xiao Lang saw the cutest butt he's ever seen in his whole 24 years of existence. He glued his eyes to her behind and had to look down to his milk tea immediately after she turned around. _God._

Xiao Lang coughed and then said, "You don't have to worry about pleasing me." Wait that came out wrong. "You're only my wife in public but we can be friends when we're at home."

_"Now remember what I said, Xiu Ying, do whatever Mr Li asks you to do however outrageous it will be or he will fire you and he will give our agency a bad name, okay?"_ Xiu Ying remembered what the boss of the agency told her when she was hired to be Xiao Lang's maid. She worked hard and waited long enough for her to have this job, as simple as it is. She didn't want to lose this job on her first week. _Besides, Mr Li is sort of cute._

"I'll give you a day to-"

"I'll marry you, Mr Li."

Xiao Lang smiled. "Well then, it's Xiao Lang to you now."

* * *

Xiao Lang gave Xiu Ying an emerald engagement ring the day after and in 2 weeks, they got married in a small civil ceremony. Only the couple and one of his cousins named Mei Ling, who acted as the witness, were present in this ceremony. Xiao Lang wore a casual black silk dress shirt under his pair of white blazer and pants. Xiu Ying wore a white lace dress with an off shoulder and full sleeve he bought for her 3 days ago along with $10,000 worth of clothes she's sure she doesn't need. She paired it off with a floral crown Mei Ling gave her as a present. The way she looked made Xiao Lang feel a little bit guilty. _A girl like her needed to marry someone who loves her, not someone who needed to run away from his responsibilities._

"So Xiao Lang, here's a present from me and Eriol," Mei Ling handed Xiao Lang a medium-size box. "He called me and he said that he just arrived in Tokyo. He's upset that he miss his 'beloved' cousin's wedding."

Xiao Lang rolled his eyes.

But Xiu Ying bowed and said, "Thank you, Ms Li."

"Oh Xiu Ying. Call me Mei Lin! You're part of my family now. Please take care of my cousin. I know he's too much to handle, but just call me if you need any help, okay? And you, Xiao Lang, take care of your wife, okay?" She said good bye and left.

When Xiao Lang first told Mei Lin and Eriol, they were skeptical about his decision. Why would he marry a random girl if he's going to get married to another random girl but with a better breeding and good family connection? But Xiao Lang told them he'd rather marry his maid than some other random girl. Eriol gave him a look then.

* * *

When the couple went home, Xiao Lang opened the box and saw three things inside: an envelope, a male-enhancing pills _Mei Ling, I don't need that_, and a weird fertility medicine bottle for Xiu Ying. He scoffed, threw away the pills and the bottle, and opened the envelope. Inside it was a print-out of a reservation for 3 days for a honeymoon suite in Palau and another paper that said:

**Xiao Lang, the private jet is reserved for you!**

**Love, Mei Ling &amp; Eriol**

* * *

"Xiu Ying, why didn't you have a birth certificate? We were so lucky to have the Clan pull some strings," Xiao Lang asked. They were on their way to their honeymoon in Palau.

"I don't remember much about my early childhood but I was sent to an orphanage. My parents are probably dead. I don't even know my own real name and birthday," she sighed.

"Oh... wow... sorry I didn't know."

"That's okay. I just wish I had more education. I'd love to be able to teach children in orphanages. Thanks to you I now have a chance to make my dreams come true. Thank you Xiao Lang," she smiled at him.

Xiao Lang was dumbfounded. The things he took advantage of are things the woman he married would die to have. "Well then, Xiu Ying. I'd be delighted to give you this day, 10th of August, as your official birthday."

"Thank you again, Xiao Lang, I'll always treasure this day."

* * *

Their first day in Palau was spent just like every other vacation. They were able to swim with many colorful tropical fishes and go kayaking. Xiao Lang taught Xiu Ying snorkeling.

It was their last day in Palau and it was the most extravagant week in Xiu Ying's life. After the couple finished their dinner, they walked on the beach unconsciously holding hands. It was really sweet except all Xiao Lang thought about was hauling the woman over his shoulder and running to their honeymoon suite and having his way with her. But he forced himself to calm down. Meanwhile, Xiu Ying noticed their intertwined hands and wasn't able to stop herself from blushing.

They stopped to sit on a dead tree trunk and looked up at the moon. "Thank you, Xiao Lang," Xiu Ying kissed her new husband's cheek. Xiao Lang turned red and wasn't able to speak so he turned his head and looked at his wife's face for a second.

_Where did the playboy Xiao Lang go?_ He asked himself. _Fuck it._ Xiao Lang drew Xiu Ying's face to his own and kiss her lips.

Xiu Ying was surprised. The kiss in the registry office was a necessary one but this was a personal one initiated by Xiao Lang. She closed her eyes, opened her lips and enjoyed the new giddy feeling this kiss was giving her. The feeling of Xiao Lang's tongue on hers made her toes curl. Their kiss became more passionate after every second. Then his hands found its way to her lower hips while her hands relaxed on his chest.

Remembering his deal with her, Xiao Lang slowly immediately away. He apologized to her and Xiu Ying gave him a very shy 'it's okay,' remembering her own place.

* * *

They returned to Hong Kong a week later and everything went back to what it was before their marriage. Xiu Ying and Xiao Lang still slept in different rooms and now had different schedules. They didn't bother hiring another maid since she told him that she didn't think it was a good idea because her classes will just be a few hours in the afternoon.

The whole of Hong Kong's high society was surprised when the news came out of Xiao Lang marriage to a random low class girl. Both the Elders and Xiao Lang's Mother were infuriated. Why didn't Xiao Lang ask permission from them to get married to this girl? Is the girl even acceptable to be the next matriarch of the Li Clan? Can the girl actually give Xiao Lang an heir?

As soon as Li Ye Lan heard about her child's marriage, without another thought, she stormed to confront the girl.

* * *

hehe I hope I didn't disappoint you guys

whew I hope I was able to show enough of their interactions. I just remember how hard it is to write fanfictions.

to the people who finished all their fics, I salute you! I hope I'll be able to finish this one soon (I'm writing them all in bulk so my enthusiasm wouldn't fade lol but I have so many things to do that are keeping me from finishing it)

here's to another chapter 3

please stick around for the next chapter next week...

_ksamaより_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I forgot to mention this in the last update but I'm writing it here to clear up some things about Sakura's name in this fic

I named her Xiu Ying because I don't want to name her Ying Fa since (I heard that) its direct translation to Japanese is Sakura. I know it would be a big coincidence to have her "adopted" name be a direct translation to her real name but I didn't really want that for my fic lol

Xiu Ying is actually, according to this page that I read, the most common Chinese name for girls. It would make sense for Xiu Ying to have this name since she was in an orphanage and who would bother thinking about a name for this orphan girl (it sounds so harsh)

also, I asked if there was a difference between Mandarin names and Cantonese names since the language in most of China is Mandarin but the main language in Hong Kong is Cantonese

okay I'm talking too much

* * *

As soon as Li Ye Lan heard about her son's marriage, she immediately stormed to his penthouse and confront the woman he decided to marry.

After she opened the door to Xiao Lang's place with her own set of keys, she heard a melodic humming coming from her his room. _It must be the girl. She must be enjoying her easy access to my son's belongings. She must be stealing them right now. _Like trying to catch a guilty criminal, she opened the door widely without warning Xiu Ying. It surprised her very much which caused her to gasp and prick her finger with the needle. She naturally put her injured finger in her mouth to ease the pain.

Ye Lan surveyed the girl. Xiu Ying was sitting on the edge of Xiao Lang's bed, surrounded by his shirts of different kinds. Ye Lan was confused for a second. _What is she doing with his clothes?_

Xiu Ying rose from the bed and bowed to the older woman. "Good evening, you must be Xiao Lang's mother. My name is Xiu Ying."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, um, when I was ironing Xiao Lang's clothes, I saw that some of his shirts' buttons needed mending so I decided to do them myself since I am done making dinner. Would you like to stay with us for dinner, Madam?"

Ye Lan laughed at her, "Why would you do that when we can buy a department store? But I bet you knew that, didn't you? You disgusting gold-digger."

"Madam, I-"

Ye Lan slowly walked to her, "You'll never be able to milk money from this family so I suggest you divorce Xiao Lang as soon as possible and leave my family!"

"Madam, I only want-"

She wrapped one of her hands around Xiu Ying's neck and pointed to her using her perfectly trimmed index finger on her other hand. "You better get out before I-"

"Mah Ma, what are you doing to my wife?" Xiao Lang dashed to his wife's side. He pushed his Mother's hands away from his wife's throat and checked to see if she was okay.

After he was sure that Xiu Ying wasn't hurt, Xiao Lang looked at his Mother, "Mah Ma, we need to talk." He guided his Mother to his study.

"Mah Ma, what happened there? Why were you threatening her?" Xiao Lang had never felt this much anger towards his mother before. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"It's obvious that she's a gold-digger, Xiao Lang. I don't understand how you allowed her to trick you; you're supposed to be a very smart man! When did you even start dating her?"

"She isn't a gold-digger, Mah Ma. And we didn't date. I asked her to marry me to stop you from bugging me about that whole arranged marriage idea! Xiu Ying was my maid, she is a very hard-working woman. I don't even pay her to do house chores anymore, all she wants is to get the education she didn't get when she was younger."

"Out of all the girls in Hong Kong? And you're sleeping with your maids now, too? I thought your secretaries were enough for you? I never thought you'd stoop that low."

"Don't say that about her, Mah Ma, she's a kind woman!"

Ye Lan ignored her son's opinion and said, "I'm leaving. I can't take this anymore. I don't know what to do with you, Xiao Lang. I only want you to have the perfect family life. Obviously you don't appreciate your Mah Ma's efforts. Don't ask for my forgiveness when you see proofs that your so-called wife is a gold-digger."

Ye Lan left the penthouse as quickly as she entered it.

* * *

Xiao Lang closed the door after his mother left.

Xiu Ying approached him and said, "I'm so sorry you had an argument with your Mother about me."

Xiao Lang sighed and said, "It's okay. It's not even your fault. I apologize on her behalf."

She didn't relpy. He sat on the sofa and stared at the TV.

She sat next to him and touched his arm, "You seem very tired, would you like to eat dinner now?"

"Sure, but I have something to give to you."

He reached for the pot of flowers on the centre table, "I don't know what these flowers are called but they reminded me of you."

"Thank you Xiao Lang," she said and then smiled. "I think they're Camellias."

They proceded to eat dinner which Xiu Ying prepared, it was steamed chicken with Chinese cabbage and lotus root soup.

* * *

Later on, Xiao Lang emerged from the bathroom with only a towel around the lower part of his body.

"Oh, Xiao Lang, I prepared your pajamas for you, okay?" Xiu Ying said, trying not to look in his direction. _He looks like someone from a magazine, but he's much more attractive._

"Thanks," he replied. "Hey what were you doing to my shirts? Weren't they clean? I thought I didn't use them this week."

"Oh, I um, I mended your clothes buttons and replaced the bu-"

Xiao Lang couldn't stop himself anymore. He strode to his wife, pulled him to her,and kissed her. Before he completely pulled out from their kiss, he kissed her cheek. "No one has ever mended my clothes before, or replaced my buttons. My Mah Ma stopped minding whether I ate breakfast or dinner after I turned 12."

Xiu Ying was about to ask him a question but he kissed her again. Xiao Lang moved his hand over her butt to squeeze it. Then he moved one of her thighs to wrap around his torso and pulled her to him so he could carry her. He walked to the bed and set her on the bed covered with silk sheets. He attacked her with kisses starting from her cheeks to her mouth to her neck and fastly removing her sundress. She moaned and the sound boosted his ego and his dick became harder.

"God, Xiu Ying you're so beautiful," he whispered as he removed the rest of her clothing. He reached for her wet core and started rubbing her clit and it earned him yet another sexy moan from her. He didn't hesitate to remove her panties.

"Oh, Xiao Lang," she whispered, as she squeezed his bicepts. He put a nipple in his mouth and continued massaging her clit then he inserted a finger inside her. _Fuck she's so fucking tight. _

Xiu Ying was out of her mind. At first she was very scared but she couldn't fight the feeling of hunger in the lower parts of her body. She needed him. It was her very first time but she didn't mind it that it was with Xiao Lang. In fact, she was happy about it, because she loves him. _Love? Oh. Is it really? If it is, I love you Xiao Lang._

He couldn't stop himself from fingering her fastly. "Oh Xiao Lang," she moaned and placed her hands on his shoulder as if to stop him.

"Shhh," he looked up at her from her breasts and kissed her. "It's okay. I'm going to make you feel really good. Just relax okay?"

He immediately stood up, his towel long gone. Then she focused her eyes on Xiao Lang's massive dick. Seeing her look at him, Xiao Lang began stroking it.

He smiled mischievously and said, "This is what you do to me, Xiu Ying. He hoevered over her and reached for the bedside table. He retrived a condom, opened it and put it on himself. "Now come here and let me have you."

Xiao Lang positioned his dick near her and slowly entered her. _My fucking god! She's so fucking tight! _He saw that she was very nervous so he tried to calm her down by caressing her hip bone and kissing her face. He also whispered soothing words to her. When he was fully inside her, they both sighed and smiled at each other. Then Xiao Lang started moving and Xiu Ying wasn't aware of anything anymore. Nothing else mattered to her except her and Xiao Lang and the sensations they felt. On the other hand, Xiao Lang felt overwhelmed. At first his motions were very slow and he tried to maintain soft strokes but it was hard to control himself. She felt so good he started jackhammering her, her neck wasn't spared either. He was licking and sucking on her soft, honeyed skin. He couldn't stop himself and he knew she loved the feeling because her moans were very loud and she was scratching at his back.

Xiu Ying felt her nerves race to a beautiful unknown place and felt very confused. Xiao Lang sensed that she was nearing her orgasm so he tried very hard to continue his pace while caressing her face. "That's it, Xiu Ying, cum for me. Cum for me, sweetheart."

"Oh Xiao Lang... oh," Xiu Ying gasped as she reached her orgasm. Her eyes rolled, her toes curled.

Xiu Ying's orgasm triggered his own orgasm. He grunted and then he kissed her lips, needing to feel more and more of her. Reeling from the soft kiss, she sighed as Xiao Lang continued moving as his orgasm subsided. "Oh Xiao Lang. It feels so warm."

Xiao Lang looked at her with a confused face. _But I wore a condom? _ Then he pulled out and saw that the condom broke. "Fucking hell!"

He got up and angrily strode to the bathroom. A few seconds later, she heard him take another shower. Xiu Ling tried to wait up for him to talk to her. But when he came out of the bathroom, fresh from his shower, all he did was turn off the lights and went to sleep, completely ignoring her.

* * *

what the fuck Xiao Lang, that wasn't her fault, it was yours.

lol sorry for making him a little douche on here, but our Syaoran will always redeem himself, won't he?

anyways, I decided to update early since no one on my follow list updated their fic since last week ):

anyways, what do you think about Ye Lan's confrontation? that was crazy, wasn't it? dang...

thanks for reading!

ksamaより


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys, sorry for the late update ):

* * *

Xiu Ying woke up without her husband by her side so she got up and walked out of their room and into the kitchen. She called out Xiao Lang's name but no one responded. The evening left her aching and hungry so she decided to make breakfast._ I wonder where Xiao Lang is. I wonder why he became so angry last night._

After she cooked for the both of them, she sat on the chair then she heard her missing husband open the door. "Good morning, Xiao Lang."

He sat down on the chair right across her and mumled a good morning. He drank some milk tea and placed a box on the table. "Be sure to drink this."

"What is it for, Xiao Lang?" The characters written on the box were ones that she couldn't recognize.

"It's a morning-after pill. It will prevent you from becoming pregnant," he said coldly.

"Okay," Xiu Ying replied and continued to eat her breakfast silently and then drank the pill afterwards.

Before Xiu Ying rose up to clear the table, she had to sit back down because she felt a pang in the lower part of her body and she yelped. Xiao Lang looked at her, "Hey are you okay? Was I too rough on you last night?"

Xiu Ying looked down and nodded. Xiao Lang couldn't help the smirk that showed on his face. It immediately disappeared after he remembered how he treated her afterwards. "Sorry about last night. I was too harsh on you and it wasn't even your fault."

"That's okay Xiao Lang. I understand," Xiu Ying said is she gave him an assuring smile.

_My fucking god this girl is amazing, _he thought and he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and decided to give her a bath. It would be cruel to touch her now when she's hurting. He hoped it would suffice his aching need to touch her.

* * *

As time moved on, Xiu Ying only loved her husband more. She was always on cloud nine whenever Xiao Lang would bring her things he said reminded him of her. They share occasional kisses initiated by Xiao Lang at random times, when she's cooking or she's studying. But Xiao Lang didn't treat her differently and he didn't feel like growing attachment for her. Xiu Ying started going to a special school for adults who didn't get proper education growing up.

* * *

One day Xiu Ying met with her friend Rika. Rika was in the same orphange as her. Her parents were Japanese and they died when she was only 10. Since she didn't have any relatives in China and her parents' relatives in Japan couldn't be reached, she was thrown into the orphanage where she met Xiu Ying. She was the one who told her that she did not look Chinese but Japanese. Rika now worked as a secretary for a very popular Japanese professor who is on lecture tour.

"So how are you, Xiu Ying?" Rika asked as she stirred her milk green tea.

"I got married 2 months ago, Rika, can you believe that?" Xiu Ying giggled.

"What really oh my gosh! Xiu Ying I need to meet your husband!"

"Probably next time, Rika! He's so busy!" Xiu Ying lightly slapped her friend's shoulder. "So how about you? What's going on in Rika's life?"

"Oh you're never going to guess but I am married now too! We got married immediately when I turned 22!" Rika excitedly told her friend in a whisper.

"Who is it? Who is it? Rika you're never interested in men!"

Rika giggled and whispered, "It's the professor I work with! I know he's so much older but oh Xiu Ying! He's wonderful! We're actually expecting a baby! My head is always hurting and I'm sick every morning! It wasn't until I took a pregnancy test that I confirmed that I am pregnant! Then we saw a doctor and..."

Xiu Ying's eyes got bigger. _I'm experiencing the same symptoms as Rika! Oh my goodness! What would Xiao Lang say? No! No! This cannot happen!_

It wasn't long before Rika noticed that her friend wasn't listening anymore. "Xiu Ying? Hey Xiu Ying! Are you listening?"

"Rika... I think I'm pregnant too..." Xiu Ying said quietly.

"What? Really? Oh my gosh we need to get you a pregnancy test ASAP! Just go to the hospital tomorrow or next if you get a positive result to have it really really confirmed! I am so excited, Xiu Ying we can be pregnant friends together and go on strolls and have matching strollers and playdates and if our babies have the same gender they can be BFFs and if they have the opposite genders then they can get married when they're older oh my gosh Xiu Ying! Let's go!"

Rika dragged her to a drug store and told her friend what to do when she's in the bathroom since she's taken it before but then her husband called her and told her she needed to get home immediately because of an emergency.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Xiu Ying! I really need to get home. Here, call me when you see the results, you already know what to do, right? Blue for baby and red for no baby!" Rika handed her a slip of paper with her number on it.

* * *

The two friends said good bye to each other and Xiu Ying walked home dreadfully. _Xiao Lang, I might be having your baby! I'm so sorry, Xiao Lang. I know you don't want me to be your real wife and the mother of your baby. I really do want this baby Xiao Lang. I love you but I love our baby too._

As soon as she got home, she took the pregnancy test and it said that she was pregnant! _What would Xiao Lang say? He'll probably tell me to get rid of the baby. I love this baby already but I can't bring it to the world if his or her Father hates his or her. I need to tell Xiao Lang as soon as possible! I hope he'll change his mind about the baby._

* * *

In all her excitement and anxiety, Xiu Ying's fatigue took over her and she fell asleep in the room next to her and Xiao Lang's. She thought about decorations for the baby's room and what the baby needed.

It was dark outside and Xiu Ying woke up because of a loud thump. _Xiao Lang must be home. I hope he won't ge-_

Suddenly, she heard a woman's moan and then a giggle. _What's going on? _She heared another moan followed by her husband's laugh and she suddenly wasn't able to move her body.

Xiao Lang and the woman moved to their room and she can hear them having sex.

"Oh! You're so big Xiao Lang!"

"Fuck baby your pussy is so tight!"

"Oh Xiao Lang you're so good! Oh! Oh! I'm gonna come- I'm gonna come Xiao Lang, Oh!"

She heard more moans, more grunts, more screams.

After the commotion was done and when she was finally able to will herself to move, she grabbed the pregnancy test that she was originally going to show her husband and chucked it in the trash can. She ran out of their home with nothing in her hands.

* * *

oh no! Syaoran! what the heck?

ksamaより


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I didn't update last week so I updated twice today hehehe

sorry about that btw, please forgive me

* * *

Xiao Lang woke up with the worst hangover he's ever had in months. _Man what a night. _He looked to his left to see what time it was and the clock said 10 am. _Hmm weird. It's Sunday and Xiu Ying hasn't woken me up yet. What happened to breakfast together every Sundays? And she usually gets up before I do. _He was about to wake her up with a kiss when he saw that his wife wasn't the woman sleeping next to him. This woman had blonde hair._What the hell? I must be hallucinating. This fucking headache is messing me up. _He blinked three times and his Xiu Ying's hair color was still different. The woman woke up and looked at him. He sat up.

"You're not Xiu Ying. Where is she?" Xiao Lang asked the woman with a threatening voice.

"Who you talkin' 'bout Xiao Lang? After a night of that ah-mazing sex, you're looking for another woman already?" the woman smiled sweetly and started making lines on Xiao Lang's arm with her finger. It was his secretary who has been giving him looks since she was hired months before.

Xiao Lang spatted her hand away and stood up, hangover forgotten.

"Put your fucking clothes on and get out of my house! And never even bother showing up on Monday you fucking slut!"

* * *

When the woman, whose name he didn't even know, left, he started looking for his wife. _I am in deep shit right now. Where the fuck is my wife? I hope she doesn't know that happened. Holy fuck I am so fucking fucked right now._ Xiao Lang checked every room and saw that all her stuff are still in the house.

_Where the fuck are you Xiu Ying? _He called out his wife's name again. _Oh yeah she was gonna see her friend today. But it'd be too early for lunch. Fuck. _He raced to his bag and tried to find his journal. He opened the section for that month and discovered that Xiu Ying already met her friend yesterday. He sat on the edge of their bed and pulled his hair. _Fucking hell. I'm pretty sure she left. _

He entered the bathroom and slid in the shower. He missed his wife and it wasn't even an hour after he discovered that she left. _I hope she finds a good man who will love her and take care of her._ He closed his eyes. _Fuck. No. _He turned off the shower. _No. I will find you, Xiu Ying. I will apogize to you and love you and take care of you. No one else will have you because you're my wife and I'm your fucking husband. I will make this marriage as real as it can be._

He smiled a small smile. It's finally clear to him. What else prompted him to wake up holding her? Or his urge to just kiss her at random times when she's around?

He stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. "Motherfucking alcohol."

He can't hate anyone else more than he hated himself at that moment. He punched his face in the mirror and it all broke into pieces. His knuckles hurt and bled. All at once, he swept off all the bottles on the sink and walked out of the bathroom. Then he threw and broke everything he can.

An hour after his angry tantrum, his whole penthouse was filled with broken things. Xiao Lang laughed at himself. He picked up everything to restore the damaged he had done and decided to think rationally. _Where the fuck would I find my wife in Hong Kong? This place has 7 million people in it._

* * *

Five hours later, Xiao Lang was finished with everything except the spare bedroom_. I forgot to trash this place. _He laughed at himself again. He opened the door and remembered that this was the bed Xiu Ying slept in before they got married. He laid on top of it and inhaled the sweet smell his wife left. After pretending that his wife was still in the house, he got up and decided to check out if she left anything here to help him find out where she is. Then he noticed the only trash in the trash can. Xiu Ying didn't use this room anymore so it was weird that there was something in the trash. He thought it was just one of those strawberry Pocky boxes Xiu Ying collected. She thought it was cute and she told him she'd like to collect them to count how many strawberry Pocky's she will go through in her lifetime. As he got nearer, he was sure that it wasn't a Pocky box. He recovered it and had the lights knocked out of him.

It was a pregnancy test.

_Holy shit._

_Is Xiu Ying pregnant?_

He opened it and discovered that the test stick itself was still inside it. He pulled out the stick and saw that the result was positive.

_Xiu Ying is pregnant with our baby._

_I'm a father._

_But I always use a condom... _

_But it broke on our first night together... that must be it._

_I'm going to be a father..._

He sat down on the bed. He couldn't stop smiling. Then he remembered that his wife was wandering around Hong Kong all by herself. It was a bittersweet moment. The day that he finally realized his feelings is the day she left him. _I hope she and the baby are okay. _But the knowledge that his pregnant wife is roaming the streets of Hong Kong led him to race out of his house without any idea where to find his beloved Xiu Ying.

* * *

omg this chapter is so crappy I'm so sorry

ksamaより


	6. Chapter 6

Kinomoto Touya was a tall proud man with a very dark brown hair. He also has dark brown eyes that he enherited from his late father, Kinomoto Fujitaka. He was out to buy his family some souveniers for his family after a week-long stay in Hong Kong for a business deal with Li Corps. Amamiya Industries finally voted to extend their business internationally and thought that a deal with the Li Corps would help them ease their expand. He was about to get inside his car when he saw a crying woman on one of the bus stop seats. Touya told his chauffer to wait for him. He approached the woman. She didn't look like one of those hysterical women who have mental illness, she even looks clean. Touya took pity on the woman so he sat down next to her.

"Are you okay, miss?" Touya asked her in Cantonese. He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her.

Xiu Ying reluctantly dried her tears and blowed her nose.

When Xiu Ying faced Touya, he was gobbsmacked. This woman looks like his late Mother!

"Thank you, mister," Xiu Ying thanked him. Touya didn't reply. "Are you okay sir?"

"Yes, I'm alright," he replied in a whisper. "Why are you all by yourelf crying?"

"It's a long story."

"I have all day."

Xui Ying told Touya about everything: her situation with Xiao Lang and what recently happened, how Xiao Lang finally found the woman he wanted to marry. But she never told Touya Xiao Lang's name.

"I suppose I wish it were me instead, you know? I really do love my husband. I grew up as an orphan and I was not exposed to any kind of adult relationshiip but I can say that I really do love him. I know he only wanted to be friends but I guess you really can't help falling in love, right?" Sakura blushed whilst saying this.

Touya couldn't help feeling angry. Who would dare leave a sweet girl liker her for anyone else?

When Touya learned that Xui Ying didn't have anywhere else to go, he offered her a position as his family's maid and bring her to Japan with him.

"But sir, I don't have my passport and I can't speak Japanese! And I don't know why you're being so kind to me. I mean you're obviously a good man but I don't see why you'd just offer me a job right now, sir. I even waited half a year just to work for my husband!"

Touya thought about that for a minute. "What if you stay here for a few months while we process your passport? You can just live in the house that my family has in Guangzhou. They still speak Cantonese there, right? My cousin is actually planning to live in Guangzhou for a while starting next week."

Xiu Ying's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much, sir!"

Touya smiled. "You just remind me so much of someone. My name is Kinomoto Touya by the way."

"My name is Li Xiu Ying. Nice to meet you, Mr Kinomoto."

Touya didn't hesistate to bring Xiu Ying to Guangzhou on the same day. They travelled together via train and arrived hours after. Touya stayed with her for about a week until his cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo arrived.

Tomoyo was very excited for her vacation in Guangzhou. It wasn't a big city like Tokyo or even Beijing so she was looking forward to a semi-relaxing vacation. She heard that her cousin brought a girl her age to their house in Guangzhou as their maid and she had more plans for the maid than to just do housechores for her.

Touya opened the door after the doorbell rang knowing that it was his cousin who is wasting all that damn electricity just to annoy the heck out of him. The Tomoyo that greeted him seemed malicious and hugged him too tightly. "Now where is that girl you told me about?"

_Uh oh_. "She's in the kitchen preparing our breakfast."

Tomoyo dashed to the kitchen and when she saw Sakura she immediately fell in love with her. Tomoyo touched Xiu Ying's face. "Your face and whole body is so beautiful."

"Thank you Miss Daidouji."

"Just call me Tomoyo! What's your name?

"Xiu Ying. Li Xui Ying."

Indeed Tomoyo and Xui Ying became friends immediately. Touya travelled back to Japan to tend to his company.

* * *

Tomoyo was adjusting Xui Ying's dress when she noticed that she was rapidly getting bigger. "Eh... Xui Ying... not to be rude but I think you're getting bigger."

_Oh no I wasn't gonna tell anyone until I had to. _"I'm pregnant, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo's eyes got bigged. "WHAT? But who is the father? You never leave the house?"

"I left my husband 2 months ago, Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo drew Xiu Ying for an embrace. Then Sakura told Tomoyo about her whole life and her husband. A week after, they visited a gynecologist. Xiu Ying got her pregnancy confirmed and had her first appointment. She learned that she is in her 17th week and the baby is very healthy. Xiu Ying couldn't be happier but she still wished her husband was there to accompany her and celebrate the baby's health together instead of Tomoyo, however supporting Tomoyo is.

* * *

Hello guys! Here's an update. Sorry I wasn't able to update until now. I was so busy with college stuff &amp; all. Now it's May and I'm going to graduate next month!

Sorry this update is really short but I'll try to update within the next few days. I just really want to finish writing this story so I can update it regularly.

See you! Thanks for reading!

ksamaより


	7. Chapter 7

"Xiao Lang, you need to stop working," Eriol told his fatigued cousin. "You need to take care of yourself at least."

"Do you think someone is taking of Xui Ying, Eriol?" Xiao Lang stopped typing on his laptop and laughed at his cousin.

"Xiao Lang, you need to move on. It's been almost a year already! Say, how about we throw you a big birthday party. Your birthday is coming in 2 weeks."

"Eriol, I will tell you this for the thousandth time. I will never stop looking for her. I will never stop until I see her again. Do you understand me, Eriol?" Xiao Lang warned. It has been more than 7 months since I last saw Xui Ying. She's probably going to give birth soon... My child... Bah Ba loves you. I love your Mah Ma too... wherever you are... I will find you.

Xui Ying's pregnancy delayed her move to Japan but Touya said that as soon as Xiu Ying and the baby are fit for travel, they are flying to Tomoeda as soon as possible.

* * *

**June 30th, 10:29**

"Tomoyo... Tomoyo... my contractions are getting worse..."

"Touya-niisan! Xiu Ying is giving birth soon!"

Touya sprang up from his seat and ran to the living room where Xiu Ying and Tomoyo were resting.

"We need to get you to the hospital now!"

"Touya-niisan you're worse than a first-time father!"

* * *

**June 30th, 21:54**

"Here's your room, Ms Li. You can rest here for a while before your baby comes out. Your doctor told me that this is your first child so you might have to wait around 8 hours to start giving birth. I know your water already broke but you just have to relax, okay?"

July 1st, 5:47

"Oh Tomoyo please put that camera down and help me..."

"Oh Xiu Ying, I won't. This is memorable! You're going to give birth very soon!"

* * *

**July 1st at 7:45**

"Just one more push!" the Doctor demanded.

Xiu Ying pushed as hard as she could and then she heard the most wonderful sound she has ever heard in her life. The nurses asked her to push again so the placenta could come out and she did not mind. She just wanted to hold her baby. But her head started spinning and she felt very weak.

* * *

**July 1st 7:50**

"Doctor, she's losing so much blood!"

"Tell someone to check the blood bank!"

"Doctor, we ran out of A and O blood! The supply was going to come in later today!"

After hearing this, Tomoyo turned off the camera and ran to Touya who is freaking out outside the delivery room.

"Niisan, Xiu Ying needs a blood transfusion but they ran out of A and O blood types. She's type A. I can't give her my blood because I'm anemic but-"

Touya didn't wait for Tomoyo to finish her sentence. He walked in to the delivery room. "I heard you need to perform blood transfusion to her. I'll donate my own blood to her."

The doctor sighed with relief and they didn't wait for another minute to start the transfusion.

* * *

Xiu Ying smiled at the sound of her baby's crying. She wanted them to hand her baby to her already but she couldn't move. She was ready to pass out when she felt a hand cup her cheeks.

The voice to her in Japanese, "I can't die... Sakura... I... found you can't... die... me, ...you..."

She was surprised that she can understand a few Japanese words. But Sakura? Who is Sakura?

* * *

Hey guys. I'm sorry this is quite a short chapter again. As I have mentioned before, as soon as I actually finish writing this story, I will update it weekly. I'm on Chapter 11 now and depending on how I divide the chapters (I already finished the outline), I might have to write about 8-10 chapters at the least.

Thanks for reading!

ksama


End file.
